


The Tale of Graduation

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [9]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey, Romeo and all their friends graduate from college. During the after party, Spot has a conversation with Davey.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Tale of Graduation

"Louis Baletti." Blink took his diploma with a wink.

"Sean Conlon." 

As Spot walked across the stage to receive his diploma, cheers came from: Jack, Crutchie, Davey, Race, Romeo, Finch, Albert and the rest of their friends. He grinned brightly as he recieved the certificate and sat back down.

"Patrick Cortes." 

Finch stood up to surprised glances from everyone but Jack, Albert and Race. Most of his friends didn't know his real name, only his first best friends actually knew it. He took his diploma with a smile before sitting back down with his friends.

"Albert DaSilva." Albert smirked as he got his diploma.

"Antony Higgns." 

Race smiled smugly as he strode across the stage and took his diploma to applause and cheers from his friends.

"Richard Higgns." Out of all his friends only Elmer, Buttons, Race and Finch knew Romeo'e actual name. He was pretty sure that Race had told Spot and Crutchie as well. Romeo strode across the stage just like Race and accepted his diploma with a smug smirk.

The group kept clapping and cheering each time one of their friends walked across the stage. Once the ceremony was over, the group crowded together as Jack exclaimed,"Let's go to the bar!" 

His words were met with a cheer.

\--------

Spot sat down next to Davey as he watched the rest of their friends drink and party. "So how are you Dave?"

"Fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because I can. And I thought I should ask after Race burst into your apartment. Did you know that Romeo's name is Richard?"

"No. Did you know then?" Davey drank some of his beer.

"Blink told me what you talked about when you were at the beach." Spot let the words sink in before he continued,"He also told me that you didn't know what you want. Soet me ask you do you know now?"

"I don't know what you mean. And this isn't a thing to discuss after graduation." Davey replied as he stared at Romeo.

Spot let his eyes follow Davey's befoe he whispered,"Oh but you do know, don't you?"

"What?" Davey turned back to Spot.

"You do know what you want, don't you? This is a purely theoretical discussion as you would say."

"Maybe I do know what I want. Where has Romeo disappeared to?"

"He is doing shots with Race. Now, tell me if you had the chance would you make a move?" Spot put his beer down on the table as he waited for Davey to answer.

"I don't know if he feels the same way though."

Spot sighed as he looked at Davey,"All I can say is that unless you ask him then you can't get the answer you want. If you don't ask then what would happen?"

"But how do I ask then?" Davey asked desperately.

"Well, that brings us to my plan. I am going to recruit Blink, Mush, Finch and Albert to assit me. I am not going to tell you what we are going to do otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." Spot grinned as he stood up,"Don't mention this conversation to anyone. This is going to be a four stage plan, I do recommend that you have a all-nighter at some point."

Davey watched Spot walk away with a confused expression as he wondered what on earth Spot's plan was.


End file.
